


Smeared

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: s01e20-21 Victoria's Secret, M/M, Ray's Fingerprints Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day while Benny's sleeping and Ray's at the precinct pretending he's working, he goes into the evidence room and looks at the fingerprints they found in Fraser's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smeared

**Author's Note:**

> In "Victoria's Secret," the only non-Fraser prints found in Fraser's apartment were Vecchio's. That inspired the 2008 Ray's Fingerprints Challenge, where each prompt was a location of a fingerprint. This was for #27, "the ceiling."
> 
> Beta'd by snoopypez.

One day while Benny's sleeping and Ray's at the precinct pretending he's working, he goes into the evidence room and looks at the fingerprints they found in Fraser's apartment. Page after page of his prints, dirty smears across Fraser's neat apartment to match the red smear on Fraser's perfect back.

They're all labeled. "Interior doorknob," "dog food bowl; sides and bottom," "windowsill #1A; 2 inches from left," "ceiling, kitchen area"--ceiling? How the hell did he get fingerprints on Benny's ceiling? They _dusted_ the ceiling? Guess Welsh really did pull some strings, get this made top priority.

While he's driving home he remembers. He was making spaghetti sauce. He stood on a chair and touched his fingertips to the ceiling for balance while he peered into the top shelves of Benny's cabinets, trying to find a whisk. In the end he gave up and used the wooden spoon. He complained the whole time but--he was happy. He looked at Benny, who was talking about traditional Inuit cooking implements, and just felt this _contentment_. It seems like forever ago.

It's not until he gets to his house to change his clothes and sees the cleaning crew he hired, working their asses off for the third day in a row, that he realizes Benny's fingerprints are smeared over every inch of his place too. For some weird reason, that actually makes him feel better.


End file.
